


[Podfic] The Gap

by Crazyphangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyphangirl/pseuds/Crazyphangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday John waits for the bus to arrive, waits for his last patient to come in, waits for the traffic to stop before crossing the road, waits for the kettle to boil, and he waits for Sherlock to come back. He has been waiting for him all this time, all these days and all these nights. Despite everything. Despite the fact he attended his funeral. Despite the condolences, despite Lestrade’s reassuring hand on his shoulder, despite Mycroft’s measured speech, despite Mrs. Hudson’s tears, despite the awkward silences, the mourning, the empty words, the good manners, the insipid food, the white wine and the hangover, the black suit, the shoes that hurt. Despite everything, despite the data, despite his own judgement. John waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Gap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarmydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarmydoctor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248636) by [anarmydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarmydoctor/pseuds/anarmydoctor). 



> Fitting with Series Three, one of my favorite reunion fics of all time.  
> I only hope I have the emotion n this piece justice!  
> Anarmydoctor, makes the fellow author in me jealous, her skill with words astounds me, aw, well I'll settle with reading it aloud!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Any and all feedback is graciously welcome!  
> Please visit my Tumblr. http://crazyphangirl.tumblr.com/

Podfic of Anarmydoctor's The Gap

Time: 30 minutes  
Listen here: http://mfi.re/listen/qwm1b669w6bx47c/The_Gap.mp3


End file.
